The present invention relates to a therapeutic system comprising a medical applicator to be inserted into a living body and an observation means such as an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus.
Generally, a therapeutic system comprises a medical applicator such as a high-frequency instrument and an observation means such as an MRI apparatus. Before the medical applicator is inserted into a patient, the affected tissue within the patient, to which the applicator should be guided, is detected by the observation means. The medical applicator is inserted into the patient and guided to the affected tissue. The applicator is operated, thereby effectively performing high-frequency treatment on the affected tissue.
In the conventional medical system, the applicator and the observation means are driven independently of each other. To drive the applicator and the observation means at the same time, they must be simultaneously controlled, while being observed. Simultaneous control of the medical applicator and the observation means is troublesome.
To make matters worse, the noise in the electromagnetic waves emitted from the applicator may distort the image generated by the observation means (e.g., MRI device). The image of the affected tissue may be also distorted to become unclear, while high-frequency waves are applied to the affected tissue.